Into the Darkness
by LittleCoconutHead
Summary: An interesting look into the world of lemons I suppose...


She heard something pop and spun on a dime. Her rich, brown eyes scanned the alley in front of her, just for the slightest sign of movement, but there was nothing. She shivered ever so slightly and wrapped her arms around herself, quickly and repeatedly rubbing her arms to try and keep warm. Her white tank top was old and tattered, in fact, it had gotten so ripped up that it was barely there and exposed her navel and quite a bit of her stomach, even a slight bit of cleavage. Her shorts were equally as bad, in fact, they looked as if they could fall apart at any second. A long mass of wavy, honey brown hair whipped her face. With bare feet and her face dirty, she would have looked like a plain street rat except the braided gold chain that clasped onto what seemed to be a rather large ruby set perfectly in the finest of gold. There was one other, small difference between her and the rest of the homeless people you'll find on the street. She knew how to escape from anywhere, and she did. In fact her bounty had shown that quite sufficiently. So far however, the one name Kitty Cuklinski had managed to avoid being caught and executed.

The light of the full moon was the only thing illuminating the dark, seemingly abandoned streets that she was walking. She however, knew better. The town was asleep, and poor. Repairs were needed everywhere you walked, and perhaps a few laws on littering wouldn't have hurt either. Cardboard boxes, plastic shopping bags, cans, broken crate, and beer bottles lined the streets and were dispersed throughout that side of town. Graffiti was common on buildings and fences, needless to say, this one of the higher crime zones in the world.

Something wasn't right, she could feel it in her bones. Of course, traveling though this part of town never was a particularly enjoyable experience, but she'd always felt that she'd be able to ward off any dangers that were to come her way. In fact, she'd always been over confident in her abilities and why not? Kitty was always well armed and fought on a regular basis merely to stay alive and free, but tonight was different. There was a lurking sense of extreme danger in the air and a nagging siren going off in her brain. It felt as if someone was watching her every move. Her brain was in conflict, it felt as if she should run, but then it was also as if that was where the trap lay wide open for her to fall in. For the time being, all she could do was stand and wait for her thoughts to collect and finally let her legs do something other then shake.

Her eyes stared straight ahead, nearly glazed over as the wind still whipped her hair and articles of clothing. In a complete daze, she hadn't even realized the sound of footsteps coming nearer and nearer. Standing in the shadows was a fairly tall man. He wore round sun glasses which, didn't really make all that much sense to be wearing during the night. His hair was black and spiky, his chin square. He wore a tank top and pants, both black with a vest type jacket that had fur lining the collar. A smirk was set firmly in place as he stared at Kitty, obviously liking what he saw. His name was Greed, and it was very, very fitting. He grabbed her hair with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist.

Immediately, Kitty jumped up, trying to scream. Her voice however, was cut off by Greed slipping his tongue into her mouth and intertwining it with hers. She tried struggling away, but it was no use, his grip was too tight. His mouth started to wander and erotically licked her neck, nipping it slightly. Kitty squirmed and opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He grabbed tighter onto her hair and quite violently threw her to the ground. Kitty winced and trembled from the pain of falling onto the cold asphalt and the fear of what was happening. Bits of broken glass dug into her back and Greed kneeled down, straddling her.

Kitty's eyes widened in fear as she looked up at him. Within a few seconds his arm descended upon her shirt and he ripped it clean off. Her ribs looked as if they were about to poke out and rip her skin and Greed's smirk grew even wider as Kitty trembled and cowered n fear of him. Her teeth were clenched, her head turned away, eyes tightly closed. Her nails where digging into her palms so hard blood dripped onto the cold pavement. Greed slowly lowered his lips to one of her boobs and stuck her nipple in his mouth, slowly rolling his tongue over it. Kitty struggled to curl up in some sort of defense, but it didn't work, his hold on her was too strong. He slowly lifted his head up and Kitty trembled violently and yet again tried to curl u once more as he lowered his mouth to the other boob, swirling that nipple with his tongue as well.

Kitty cringed and whimpered as he slowly made his way down, sucking on every exposed rip and continuing until he got to her navel, where he suddenly paused. The relief however, did not last long as he stuck his tongue inside. Kitty clenched her teeth and threw her head against the asphalt, making a gouge in the back of it. The ground and her hair was quickly being stained red but Greed paid no attention as his tongue continued to wander lower and lower. Finally, he hit the top of her shorts. He just smirked and ripped them clean off as well, leaving Kitty completely exposed beneath him.

Kitty cringed, squeezing her legs together and squirming under his weight, and throwing her head against the pavement again. He smirked and removed his clothes, prying her legs apart. Kitty felt his penis brush against her inner thigh and press against her skin. Her breathing became extremely ragged as he finally entered her. She felt his hand firmly planted on her butt and another grab onto her hair tightly as he violently thrust his hips. Tears stained Kitty's cheeks as she whimpered more and more with each thrust, wishing, praying for this moment to be over. Greed however, seemed to be loving it all the more as she whimpered and cried and his thrusts quickened. Kitty arched and cringed, squirming and trying to get away, but this continued for about 3 hours.

Greed stood up and pulled on his clothes. He smirked down at Kitty who was still trembling and crying. "You weren't half bad." He said mischievously and turned, crouching beside her and putting his hand on her cheek. "I may just have to come back for you." He got up and walked off, leaving her naked on the street, quickly losing blood.

Her vision blurred as she stared up in shock at the night sky, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Her brain said run, but her body would not move She tried to scream, but no sound came out, just like before, and she lay motionless on the ground, coughing up blood. Kitty shivered from the cold night air, unable to move to dress herself, or make some new clothes, even find some bubble wrap lying around to use as some type of cover.

She stayed there, for who knows how long, before some unfamiliar sounds came. Hollow, metallic sounding footsteps came towards her at a surprisingly fast pace, then suddenly stopped and a voice called out. "Brother, come here quick!" That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.


End file.
